Together
by JLATS
Summary: Inspired by the teaser trailer of Frozen 2 (that ruins my life since it dropped). What if the reason why Elsa keeps trying to walk through those waves is because Anna is stuck on a far-off island? How does Kristoff feel about seeing Elsa in such a state? Yep, join me in the feels pit. / Frozen 2 - Elsa & Kristoff friendship - Ice Bros - Elsa & Anna (Cover image by Kilikafish)


He couldn't help worrying. Kristoff looked by the window, the wind howling and the storm menacing them with upcoming pouring rain. He knew that Anna kept saying that Elsa doesn't mind storms as she's not even bothered by cold - which he dreams to be as well - but still, he worried. So he decided to check up on her, just in case. She said she needed to go for a walk to let off some steam because of everything that happened in the evening. The sailors telling them no ships were allowed to leave with such a storm. Himself telling her to give up for now and wait for the morning when the weather gets better. Anna being away, absent, and maybe… Gone… Kristoff shivered, more than even from the deep cold that seized him when he went outside.

He walked for a dozen of minutes until he noticed something shimmering on the shore. Shimmering? Did the storm bring fishes on the beach or something? Kristoff was a mountaineer and had no knowledge of the sea, but new at least that it was impossible. Then he realizes that he knew what… Who… The shimmering thing was. And ran at full speed to it.

"ELSA!"

She was panting, her chest waving, deeply breathing on all four. Kristoff quickly noticed that her arms and legs were trembling when he arrived to her, his boots slipping on the wet pebbles. But she obviously didn't shiver from the fresh wind. She was exhausted. And coughing water.

"Elsa! Are you okay?"

Elsa realized he was here only then and lifted her head. Her gaze almost made Kristoff steps back in fear. She had the most determined look he had ever seen on her face.

"I'm… Fine…" she obviously lied as she coughed again.

"No you're not!" shouted Kristoff.

He realized how rude and unrespectful to his Queen he was when she lifted her head again, this time to stare intensely at him with challenge. Kristoff gulped.

"Look… I know what you're doing here", he said, sitting down next to her on the pebbles. He noticed Elsa's clothes on the rock a few steps away. "But you have to stop. Please. It's way too dangerous."

She sighed, and stood up. Kristoff thought she was about to sit as well, but saw with terror that she was staring at the ocean with an expression that screamed 'Again.'

"NO, ELSA."

He stood up and used his body as a barrier. He was taller and larger, and as she was way thinner than him, it was a good way to prevent her from– no, it was useless, for she simply walked around him.

"Go away Kristoff. Go for shelter in the village."

"NO, I won't! I'm begging you to stop, you can't reach her!"

Elsa got irritated by his remark.

"…And I'm ordering you to step away. It's an order from your Queen."

Kristoff got mute. What to do? A best friend would have stopped her. A citizen would have bowed. He was both.

Only, in that time, he was also… Family. Anna was in danger, no need to put Elsa in danger as well.

She was bouncing on her feet, setting herself for another helpless rush to the gigantic waves. So he didn't think much.

Kristoff grabbed her arms, with as much strength as delicateness.

"What are you- LET ME GO!"

"No I can't, Elsa, sorry."

"LEAVE ME!" she tried to struggle, but the ice harvester was very strong.

"I already am heartbroken for Anna, please… Please don't leave too. You can't do that, Elsa… You just can't. Look at that storm."

"Elsa was about to say something, but closed her mouth. She was cringing now, her nose whistling because of how exhausted and out of breath she was. There was a beat, and suddenly, she wraped her arms around Kristoff for a hug.

He got surprised but rolled with it without any problem. She was absolutely soaked, her muscles trembling, and he couldn't even dare to think how many damn times she tried to pass those waves.

"Elsa…"

"Why…? Why?" sobbed Elsa on his shoulder, and he could feel her trembling as she cried.

A beat.

"Why can't I do that…"

Kristoff sighed. She kept crying.

"Why can't I do that when I can set a whole kingdom in eternal winter? Why can't I save her– Why–"

She continued to cry, Kristoff having no words to say. He hugged her tight in support, hopping it would help.

On both of them, the rain started to fall.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Yes, I couldn't help myself but dive into the drama when I saw the teaser trailer. _Dive_ into the drama, get it? Hahaha [nervous laugh]**

**Anyway if you love sad headcanons you'll love having a scroll on my tumblr. Check out my blog! justlookatthosesausages-tumblr-com**


End file.
